A Hogwarts Christmas
by DeStInYvsFaTe
Summary: L/J Eventually. This got 10,000 bumps in 2 weeks on the HP Boards! There's a Dance, and a secret is Revealed that tears the whole Group Apart. Give it a Chance..it's good!
1. The Announcement

A HOGWARTS CHRISTMAS ~~~~~~~~  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 Disclaimer: I own nothing.though I wish I owned Remus!! Author's Note: This got 10,000 bumps in 2 weeks on the Harrypotter.com boards. It already has a sequel and I know that if you give it a chance you will LOVE IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the prettiest time of the entire year. Snow was falling all around; Hogwarts looked as if it was trapped in a giant snow globe. Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room reading one of her favorite Muggle stories, marveling at the peace and serenity that Christmas brought. Everything was so beautiful and calm; it was like a fairytale.  
  
Suddenly, her serene thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"I hate you!" screamed a distinctive female voice.  
  
"That's fine by me, because I hate you too!" came a male's reply.  
  
Lily didn't even have to think twice about whom the voices belonged to. It was a very common occurrence around Hogwarts to find Sirius and his long- time girlfriend fighting about something. Lily sighed and watched as her two good friends fought for what was the hundredth time.  
  
"You are a jerk, Sirius Black." Her best friend Tamara snapped.  
  
"You are a nagging old woman. All you do is bother me. You're more like my mother than my girlfriend." was Sirius's sarcastic reply.  
  
Lily groaned, knowing very well that her friend hated when he said that. She wondered why these two couldn't get along. It shocked her that Christmas didn't have a calming effect on everything.  
  
"Oh, I'm like your mother?" She scoffed, "so you kiss your mother often?"  
  
Sirius groaned, obviously he hadn't meant it that way.  
  
"Well," Tamara continued, "I certainly hope you can, because you won't be kissing me anytime soon. You jerk!" She stalked off to her room, leaving an enraged Sirius in her wake.  
  
Sirius walked over to where Lily was sitting, clearly ignoring the fact that she had been reading.  
  
"I hate it when she does that."  
  
"You always seem to know the best ways to make her mad." Lily scolded him.  
  
"She knows perfectly well that I don't want to kiss my own mum. She's always trying to fight with me. Today she got mad because I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with James and the guys instead of with her."  
  
"Sirius Black! I can't believe you. You've forgotten haven't you?" Lily was shocked at his stupidity.  
  
Obviously, he had, because his reply came in the form of a confused look.  
  
"What is today Sirius? What happened last year on this very day?"  
  
A look of realization crossed his boyish features and he groaned, placing his head in his hands.  
  
"She's right. I am a jerk. I can't believe I forgot our anniversary. She'll never forgive me." Sirius said.  
  
"Sure she will." Lily replied consolingly.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the top of the stairs, near the girls' dormitories. Tamara, who had been listening to the conversation, replied in a determined voice.  
  
"Oh, no I won't." She walked down the stairs, with her arms crossed.  
  
Sirius went to talk to her but she walked away from him towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to eat some breakfast, you coming Lily?"  
  
Lily looked at Sirius before agreeing to come with her friend. "Let me go get my coat."  
  
Sirius walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, obviously going to get his coat as well.  
  
As Lily walked up the stairs, she hardly realized where she was going and didn't even see the hard body she collided with.  
  
She felt herself falling backwards but someone grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her up so she could get her balance. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with none other than her long time crush, James Potter.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.  
  
James and she had been friends since first year. They had always been really close, and Lily felt like she could tell him anything. Well, almost anything. She never could find the courage to tell him her biggest secret. That she fancied him.  
  
"It's no problem, Lils." He said, flashing her the cute grin that always made her go weak.  
  
She straightened and smiled, regaining her confidence after being knocked down.  
  
"Well, I'm off to get my coat. Want to join us for breakfast? I think it'd be best if you came along to help me with the two love birds." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
James laughed. "Are they at it again?"  
  
"I think it's become tradition."  
  
"Let me go grab my coat then. I wouldn't want you to be stuck in between World War Three all by yourself."  
  
"Why, thank you." She turned and ran to her room, grabbed her black coat and headed downstairs.  
  
James met her and Tamara at the portrait hole seconds after Lily had returned. He offered his arms to both ladies and they all headed down to the Great Hall, arm in arm.  
  
Lily smiled as they entered the Great Hall. She loved seeing all the wonderful decorations that Professor Flitwick put up at this time of year. There was a large tree in the center of the hall and it was decorated with an amazing display of lights and ornaments. At the very top was the large golden star.  
  
James smiled as he noticed her staring at the decorations. Every year at Christmas time Lily got so excited. She was always tying green and red ribbons in her hair, and she was always obsessing over the many lights and decorations and holiday cheer that came along with Christmas.  
  
The trio sat down next to Remus and Peter, who had been early to breakfast this morning. Remus also noticed the look on Lily's face and couldn't help but comment.  
  
"Oh no, it's Christmas time again."  
  
Lily looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Oh Remus," James groaned, "You had to say something didn't you. Now we have to listen to her tell us all about the holiday,"  
  
"All morning-"Peter chimed in.  
  
"And all afternoon-"Tamara agreed.  
  
"Because you had to say something." James sighed.  
  
Lily acted as if she didn't even hear them; she just continued to stare disbelievingly at Remus. The girl that Remus fancied, Alexis, laughed from beside him. She was all too aware of what was about to come.  
  
"Remus Lupin, I can't believe that you don't appreciate this wonderful holiday, everything is so beautiful, the snow, the trees, the lights, the presents. The whole season is magical, and you don't even need a wand for it to be. It's the one time where everyone, with some exceptions, is nice and kind and giving. You of all people should appreciate this holiday Remus. It's amazing. Do you even know how it began?" Lily ranted  
  
"Yes Li-"Remus tried to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"I'll tell you how. It all began with Jesus' birth and -"Lily was interrupted then by James.  
  
"Lily, I think you've told us this story. In fact, I'm sure that you have. So let's just eat our breakfast, huh?"  
  
Lily frowned but then went back to eating her breakfast silently. Peter, Tamara, Alexis, and Sirius all shot death glares at him. He blushed and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Sirius showed up at the table a few minutes after the whole exchange.  
  
"What'd I miss?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Don't ask." Peter said.  
  
"So everyone, what's on the agenda today?"  
  
It was finally Saturday, which meant the entire group had a whole day of freedom on their hands.  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Lily suggested. "I have to get some Christmas shopping done. And I need to return someone's present." She said, teasing Remus.  
  
"Oh, so you got me a present huh?" Remus asked. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter; all you're getting this year is coal."  
  
"Come on, Lily. Tell me! Please, I'll be your best friend!" he tried to tempt her.  
  
"No way! I already have best friends." She smiled at James, Tamara, and Alexis.  
  
"But, you are going to give it to me right? I mean, it just wouldn't be right of you to forget your dear friend Remus, now would it?"  
  
"We'll see." Lily said, enjoying Remus' reaction to her taunting.  
  
James smiled as he watched the exchange. He marveled at how easily Lily could get Remus worked up. He was usually so passive. He continued to watch Lily, the girl he had liked forever, blushing when she looked up and caught his gaze. It was funny; he had liked her for so long, but had never done anything about it. Lily had never shown any interest in him, and he didn't want to be turned down. So he watched her from afar.  
  
His reverie was broken when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Can I have your attention, please?"  
  
Everyone got quiet.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting a Christmas Dance. It will be the night before the students leave for Christmas break. Students from Beauxbaxtons and Durmstrangs will be here to share in the festivities. They will be joining us here at the castle for a week prior to the dance. Dress robes will be required."  
  
"I'm so excited!" Lily said.  
  
"Me too." agreed Alexis and Tamara.  
  
"We need to go to Hogsmeade and shop for dress robes don't you think?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Definitely," Alexis said.  
  
"And we're going to need some dates!" Tamara replied gleefully.  
  
Sirius looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, however she didn't notice. In fact, the three girls were completely oblivious to the stares that they were receiving from Remus, James, and Sirius. 


	2. Hogsmeade

Lily, Tamara, and Alexis were bundled up in their winter coats, heading down to the entrance hall, where they would soon be leaving to Hogwarts. They tried to stay close together, to get as much body warmth as possible.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter walked up to them and laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Granted, it was cold, but these girls looked as if they were heading out into a blizzard.  
  
They finally got to Hogsmeade and decided to head into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before heading out to do some shopping. Madame Rosmerta came to their table, her high heels clicking away on the pub's floor.  
  
"What'll you have?"  
  
"Seven Butterbeers, please." James ordered.  
  
She smiled and went to fill the order.  
  
"Well, I need to head over to Zonko's for sure." Sirius said.  
  
Tamara, who was still a little angry about the morning snapped, "Good. Then you boys can go do your shopping and we can go do ours. We can split up after this."  
  
"Are you going to be mad at me forever?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe." She mumbled, knowing perfectly well that it would be impossible.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said, getting up from the table. "Be mad all you want, but I don't want you doing it around me."  
  
He walked out of the Three Broomsticks, leaving a shocked Tamara behind him.  
  
"Great," she crossed her arms indignantly in front of her chest, "he's so immature."  
  
The rest of the group just shook their heads, they were used to these quarrels, and they were always the same. Pretty soon, Sirius and Tamara would be found together in the common room as if nothing had happened.  
  
They quietly finished their Butterbeers and headed outside. Lily stared down the street. It looked like something off of a postcard. She could imagine the squiggly writing up at the corner that would read "Hogsmeade" and the letter of "Wish you were here" that would be found on the bottom.  
  
James noticed that she wasn't following the rest of the group and jogged back to her. He stood beside her, looking in the direction she was staring.  
  
"It's Beautiful, isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Yes, it is." He replied, but he wasn't looking down the street, his gaze was fixed on her, and she still failed to notice.  
  
"We'd better catch up with the group." James told her.  
  
She nodded, tearing her eyes away from the sight. Arm in arm, joking like friends, they made their way between students and friends towards Zonko's.  
  
At the entrance, Lily and James separated and Lily headed off to do some dress shopping with her friends as James pushed open the door to Zonko's so he could find the rest of the Marauders.  
  
The girls walked down the street to the nearest shop for dressy robes, and walked inside, relieved to be out of the cold.  
  
"What colors are you guys looking for?" Tamara asked.  
  
Alexis thought about it for a moment. With her tan skin, brown hair and hazel eyes, she decided that her signature color red would be the best color for her robes.  
  
"I'm going with red." She said.  
  
Tamara began to look through the racks of dress robes, her brow furrowed as she tried to decide.  
  
"I think I might want a white or blue robe." She decided, still perusing the racks.  
  
"Lily? What about you?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Emerald Green." Tamara said.  
  
"Oh Yeah, it'll will bring out your eyes!" Alexis agreed.  
  
Lily smiled and agreed with her friends. They began looking through the racks of dresses trying to find the perfect ones.  
  
Alexis yelled for her friends excitedly as she pulled out a spectacular red wine colored robe. It had three quarter inch sleeves, and the collar dipped into a v-neck. It had a Long Skirt and the top was embroidered with small beads that matched the color of the fabric. The skirt shimmered, and it was a gorgeous find.  
  
Tamara was the next to find her dress.  
  
She pulled out a cerulean blue dress robe, which was absolutely gorgeous. It had long sleeves, and a v-neck. There was a ribbon of a darker cerulean that wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. It was very simple, but very beautiful.  
  
Lily looked for almost an hour, trying to find the perfect dress. She was beginning to lose hope when she came across an Emerald green dress robe, hidden in the back of the store.  
  
Lily immediately fell in love with it. The green would bring out her eyes beautifully, and the light gold trimming on the robe gave it an elegant touch. It too had a v-neck and three quarter inch sleeves.  
  
Satisfied, the girls left the shop, holding their dresses, feeling very excited about the dance.  
  
"So who do you think you guys will go with?" Tamara asked.  
  
"Well, we all know who you are going with." Lily and Alexis teased Tamara.  
  
"I doubt it. It seems like he never wants to speak to me again."  
  
"You know that's not true."  
  
"I know who I want to go with." Alexis blushed [blush]  
  
"REMUS!" Tamara and Lily replied in teasing voices.  
  
"Well, I doubt he wants to go with me." She said frowning.  
  
"Hah! That boy has liked you since last year." Lily informed her.  
  
"Yeah," Tamara agreed, "he's just too shy to do anything about it!"  
  
Alexis didn't believe them, but she couldn't help but hope that it was true.  
  
"What about you Lily?" Alexis asked, trying to get the attention away from her.  
  
"I don't know." Lily lied.  
  
She had never told her friends about her feelings for James, too embarrassed that he didn't like her back. She just pretended that she didn't like anyone whenever they would bother her about guys.  
  
Little did Lily know that they knew about her little crush on James since it first developed. It was so obvious; she was always sneaking glances at him, and spending time with him. They knew for a fact that Lily Evans had it bad!  
  
"Well, Maybe there will be some nice Beauxbaxtons boys?" Lily offered.  
  
"Maybe." The girls agreed, each knowing that there were only certain boys that they would be happy with.  
  
They finally met up with said boys in front of Zonko's. Each of the Marauders was carrying a small pouch, no doubt filled with Dungbombs and Filibuster's No Heat Fireworks.  
  
The girls looked at them with suspicion in their eyes, and the boys just grinned playfully at them.  
  
They met up with the rest of the students and headed back up to the castle, everyone couldn't wait for the night of the Ball to arrive. 


End file.
